My Life Is On The Line
This is the sixth episode of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Rope-A-Dope This challenge has two stages. Immunity Challenge: The tribes would compete separately for individual immunity. The castaways would be attached to a rope threaded through obstacles which they would have to climb under, over, or around. The first person from each tribe to win will be immune from the vote. Tribal Reward: Then the two winners will be competing in the final round. The final round's challenge would be the same, but with a single obstacle three levels high. The first castaway to complete the obstacle would win reward for their tribe. Reward: Hot dogs and soft drinks to be enjoyed at the opposing tribe's Tribal Council. Winners: Tahan Lew Fatt and Andrew Judge (Immunity) Taboga (Reward) Story Night 14 After the announcement of Freddy's evacuation, Billy, Christine, Cody, and Nicole celebrate having the majority Nicole says it is a smooth ride and they don't have to worry. However, Allison, Tara, and Andrew are upset that they are now at the mercy of the other four. Day 15 In the morning, Billy and Cody go out together to collect water. While walking, Billy suggests they target Andrew for the next Tribal. He says that Andrew is better physically than the two women on their tribe and 'can actually strategize.' Cody agrees that Andrew is a better physical threat, he argues that Allison is a strategic threat and should be taken care of soon. Billy disagrees, calling Allison a 'dumb woman.' As Cody and Billy return from collecting water, Raini, Tahan, Angie, and Vinny go out together to try and find the hidden immunity idol. To keep the idol a secret, Leroy and Selina go out and pretend to search. Selina asks why they are out pretending to search for the idol, Leroy says he wants the idol to be kept a secret until it's played. At camp, Billy flat out tells Andrew he is going next. He also says he should take it as a compliment as he's the only good player within the minority. Andrew fights back, saying him, Tara, and Allison are better players than Billy and he needs to get over himself. Billy brushes off Andrew's claims, telling him he has no idea what he's saying. As Andrew and Billy argue, Leroy approaches Nicole and tells her he believes it's gonna be a double tribal council and that they need to win immunity. Nicole agrees and tells Leroy Andrew is the target on their tribe and he needs to be kept away from immunity. The tribes then meet for their next immunity challenge. They are told that both tribes are going to Tribal and will compete for individual immunity. He also says that one tribe will win reward, which is they will have hot dogs and soft drinks while watching the other tribes Tribal. After rock, paper, scissors, Narbaga runs the course first. At the start of the challenge, Tahan, Leroy, Raini, and Davidson get off to a good start. Vinny and Selina struggle. Tahan gains a small lead over the other three. Raini tries to catch up but Tahan crosses the finish line, winning her immunity. Taboga then sets up for their run. Much to Billy's surprise, Andrew flies through the course. The only person who can keep up with him is Nicole so he openly cheers for her to win. However, Nicole is to slow and Andrew crosses the finish line, winning him immunity. Tahan and Andrew hen prepare to race for the reward. As they start, they keep up with each other. Andrew begins to gain a small lead on Tahan, who tries her best to catch up. However, Tahan gets tangled in the rope as Andrew's lead continues to grow. As Tahan gets untangled, Andrew crosses the finish line, winning his tribe reward. The tribes return to camp and almost immediately, Ryan is pulled to the side by Vinny and Tahan. They tell him they want to vote out Davidson, saying he is a physical threat and can win almost every immunity after the merge. Ryan agrees that Davidson is a threat and says he will give it some thought. Ryan joins Davidson, Selina, and Leroy to discuss who they want to vote out. Selina suggests Angie over Raini, but Leroy says Raini destroyed Angie in the challenge and is a much bigger threat. Angie passes by the alliance as they talk and hears her and Raini's name being brought up. She goes to her allies and tells her what she heard. With Taboga, Cody and Nicole then begin to push Allison to Billy and Christine. Christine, however, brings up Tara's close bond with Andrew and how big of a threat that could be. Billy agrees and says he wants Tara gone. Nicole then makes an argument about Allison being stronger than Tara. Cody and Nicole then leave Christine and Billy as they discuss what to do. Taboga then goes to Tribal. Billy states that Andrew was their original vote but since he won immunity, they need to change it. Andrew states Billy has gotten very cocky, with him telling people they're going. He also states Billy has no chance at winning, which means his alliance is only with him for an easy win. Billy disputes this, saying he has the best chances at winning. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Allison is the one voted out. Taboga is then shown to the jury area to get their food. As Narbaga sits down for tribal, Taboga begins eating their hotdogs. Raini voices her worry that one of them will go, further making their numbers dwindle. Davidson also says that he's scared votes will go his way due to his physical stature. When asked about the idol, everyone denies having it. As Taboga leaves Tribal, Narbaga is asked to vote. When Jeff comes back, Leroy stands up and plays the idol on Davidson. After four Davidson votes are counted, Raini gets three more votes, eliminating her. Tribal Council 1 Voting Confessionals 1 Final Words 1 Tribal Council 2 Voting Confessionals 2 Final Words 2 Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * A reward that causes more hate within a tribe. * Nicole begins to charm Leroy. * Ryan targets Tahan. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy